My life as a pet
by Enticing nightmare
Summary: Uchiha Madara is the powerful owner of the Uchiha company and leader of one of the most feared criminal organizations in the world. He has everything that no-one can even imagine. Including a morbid and sadistic mind who leads him to the edge of madness.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

A tear fell from my face as he threw me onto the cold hard surface of the table. Despite the fact that I was under the effect of a paralyzing homemade drug, i was aware of what he was doing to me.

After all I was **_his_ **pet.

How much he loved to bury his nails into my thighs and tasting my neck hungrily. How much he growled in delight and amazement with sharp gasps while withdrawing his member and returning to penetrate me.

Feeling me...and...make me sense and shiver with each vain.

I couldn't even move due to his starving body.

A low and extensive growl of pleasure succumbed the office that was dipped in bright silver moonlight as he buried his face on my neck. His breathing began to return to normal when he pulled his member out off me making my legs slipping from his satin hands.

I was there. Paralyzed, with my legs spread and tired, looking at the ceiling while listening to him pulling his zipper up and walking to the coffee table, where was his whiskey….before…..before he grabbed me and started this "session".

If it wasn't for the sake of my family...only for them...i would have done something to avoid this.

_"I don't __care __if __you'll __like it or not. What __I care about __is my __interests__." _That was how this started. Like I said before I am just a **pet**.

A miserable pet.

He has plenty of women. Beautiful and well-formed women. A man like him…..who has money, three teen kids one of them has MY age. A man who rules almost the horizon…

Why he looks at me? Why he seeks me even when he just leaves those females? Why he still desires to use me? The only thing I want right now is to disappear and pray that he could never find me…..although…..it is useless. He can find me with only a snap of fingers.

I recently found something interesting that made me feel hope for a short time. He once had other pets. More developed….more mature…..a lot….. different from me. But one thing I didn't understand….Did he left them go free? Is it for a short time?

All those "pets" he calls, had everything they wanted. They were pampered with things that not even the rich people around him could imagine or have. They even had **perfect **and delicate "pet" names.

But me?

The only thing I received was a huge beating from him for trying to report the sexual-harassment and rape to the police…which ironically he owns.

"Before leaving wash your mouth." He said making me close my eyes and cry mutely.

The night had began with some threats, macabre demonstrations of the power he possesses among society, fondling, blowjob and finally sex on his desk.

His hunger was so great that he used no condoms. That made me feel disgusted while in him caused a strange reaction that I didn't dare to decipher.

He. Makes. The. Rules!

"Rag doll." Yes. That's what he calls me…beautiful and delicate…isn't it? "Go get yourself clean. The driver will take you to the bus stop." He said linking the edge of his cup. "Hurry up." So much anger he possesses. "I have life."

When I passed by him, he grabbed my arm and looked at me with a ghostly grin. "_Heh_" That tug of his lips…were…a powerful discouraging tug. Then he let me go and turned his back at me while buttoning his white shirt.

In that moment i perfectly understood why he named me rag doll.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Do it

Do it

* * *

I closed the door behind me and I leaned against it. I bit my lip and tried to prevent my sobs to be heard. A sharp knock on the door made me jump. "Rag Doll, hurry up." his voice with the usual dash of mystery and disdain, sounded hollow to my ears.

Without hesitation I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror. While drops of water trickled down my face, the girl who was in that reflection looked at me with disgust. She was wrapped in sorrow and those dark eyes were full of hatred.

A hatred that was not directed to Madara….but to me.

My eyes closed automatically and I repeat to myself that all this would end soon. When I opened them a male figure was leaned against the door.

"You're really weird." His deep voice matched perfectly his appearance.

A tear fell.

"Hmm..." He scratched his chin. "My rag doll, are not allowed to cry."

Seriously? What the hell?

I lowered my face and started to sob violently.

"Coward. Stop crying."

"I don't want to endure this anymore." I said between sobs. "I'm tired of this."

Instantly a frown was placed in his face. His eyebrows twisted in displeasure.

"Thinking about running away?" He walked towards me and grabbed my arms. "If you think you'll get out of this situation without any problems, you're wrong, little girl."Then he tossed me against the sink.

...

"Get ready to leave immediately. As I said earlier, I have life." He said leaving me alone.

I grabbed a towel and I pressed against my face, so that my crying weren't heard. My reflection gave me a sad smile while not looking at me. I closed my eyes and sobbed more.

This was a price a rag doll like me had to pay. This was just the beginning.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

After recompose herself, Sophie grabbed her bag and started to collect the remains of her phone, killed by a cruel idiot with long spiky hair. Makeup, perfume, scarves, bus ticket and a wallet was everything she had with her.

"No, no. I need those graphics for tomorrow, Kyra. If you are not efficient enough, you're fired. And I will make sure; you will never be hired again."

Slowly Sophie rose up. She grabbed her shoes and started to walk towards the door. When Madara used that tone of voice something really great was about to happen. Something she wanted to prevent.

"I don't care. I will be here waiting for those graphics and you'll be the one who's gonna give them to me personally. Any objection Miss. Kyra?"

...

"Good. Now-!" Sophie found herself staring at him. "The driver is already waiting. What do you want now?" he asked with an raised eyebrow.

Sophie swallowed dry and ran to the door. Closing it behind her she heard is voice changing to an annoyed one. "Now let's talk about the reunion." The scary young teen ran to the exit passing the security and bumping into the driver.

"Ah finally." The driver said adjusting his hat. "Let's go before you lose the bus." He said while opening the door.

...

"What are you waiting for girl? Madara-sama will need me right away."

Suddenly the driver's phone started to ring. "Yes, Madara-sama?"

...

" Of course Sir." He gave her his cell. "Here."

Sophie took the cell phone and put it on her ear. _"Rag doll." _He said.

"What?"

_"Tomorrow, Gus will pick you at 5 pm._" Then he hung up. The driver called Gus quickly took his phone off her hand and then started to talk. "Madara-sama? Madara-sama?"

"He hung up. " She said before entering the limo.

**17 Minutes later**

Sophie left the limo and walked towards the bus stop. That idiot really likes to make her suffer.

"Don't forget, girl. Meet me here tomorrow afternoon." Then he left.

This was the same bus stop, where Sophie was robbed. The walls were full of graffiti's the lights were flashing and a few drunken bums were partying around of an empty can of food. The young teen squeezed her bag.

Finally the bus arrived. Sophie entered and sat on the end of the bus.

Her eyes took a cold form full of hatred. She didn't notice a group of three young men sitting next to her.

Sophie grabbed her bag and took a deep breath. The three young men started to comment and looking at her.

"Hey baby. Why are you alone?" The older one started the conversation.

Sophie got up and sat near the doors.

"Oh come on." He sat beside her. "I won't bite you."

Tired Sophie stood up while hearing them giggling and made sign to the bus driver so he could let her out.

A normal bus would have be prepared with proper equipment but…..that bus seemed to have survived the war.

"Hey sugar, where are you going?" They started to chase her.

Hearing their footsteps become increasingly faster, Sophie began to run. When she realized she was under a bridge and six arms grabbed her tightly.

"Calm down, sugar." The one who started the conversation spoke. "Stay still and you'll be treated like a queen."

Half of her clothes were ripped. Instantly the man assumed Madara's form. Her rage started to grow and she kicked two of her aggressors. They fell on the floor, twisting in pain.

"Bitch." The man slapped her, making her fall down with her face on the ground. The man above her grabbed her legs and pulled her.

In panic, Sophie grabbed a rock and hit in the face of her attacker. The man fell on the ground, clinging to his bloody face.

She jumped on him and continued to beat him insanely in the face until she no longer heard the man screaming.

"_She killed him. She killed him_." The other two who apparently were, a pair of cowards started to run. Sophie stood on top of the man with her face and hands covered in blood, screaming with rage.

Slowly she rose up, grabbed her bag and staggered towards the path of her home, leaving behind a corpse with his face completely destroyed.

* * *

**AT home**

Once at home, Sophie closed the door behind her soundless. She took off her bloody shoes and cleaned her footprints.

A good look around of her resting house made her feel like a monster. A murder that lived between two angels. Her grandmother and little brother.

Suddenly her house began to tremble gently. That's the price to pay when you live near the train station.

Closing her room door, Sophie grabbed a plastic bag and tossed her clothes and shoes. "_I need to bury this_." She murmured and went to her bathroom and hid the evidences behind her toilet.

Turning on the shower, not giving a shit if the water was cold, Sophie took a deep breath and a thousand things went through her mind.

She killed a man in self-defense. No. She killed a man mainly because he assumed Madara's shape. The attempt of rape was minor to her.

_"Tomorrow is a new day." _

* * *

**Morning**

It's normal to say that Sophie didn't sleep last night. Right before the alarm could ring she turned him off. She got up and walked to her window and saw Madara's driver waiving at her.

She opened the window and asked in a harsh whisper. "_What are you doing here?"_

"_Madara-sama wants to see you immediately." _He whispered back.

_"He has a wife and a lot of money. Let him find someone to end that emergency._"

_"He said that if you didn't show up, he will come here to pick you up personally."_ That man knew exactly how to control her.

"_Fine_." She agreed contradicted. Quickly she dressed a pair of grey pants, a black shirt and white sandals and storm off the house.

* * *

**Madara**

At Madara's office Sophie was pushed inside by the driver. "Asshole." She said between gritted teeth.

"Morning." His voice somehow sounded amused and at the same time annoyed. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as he sat on his huge couch.

"I thought you wanted me at 5 pm not at 7 am."

Madara waved at her. "Come at me." White satin shirt half open and black pants. Even simply dressed he looks great.

...

"Come at me, now." When she reached him Madara grabbed her wrist and she sat on top of him like she did last night to her attacker. "You misbehaved, Rag doll."

Her heartbeat started to increase due to this voice and proximity. With his hands on her butt he pushed her against his body until their foreheads could touch each other.

"Does this bring you memories?" He showed her the bloody rock with dried blood.

Wide eyes locked on the rock.

"You forgot I have power over the police." He said with his eyes half open. "That rage was only in self-defense or it had something else mixed?"

Her voice mixed with panting got the best of her. In his presence she loses all her strength. Even if she wanted to kill him she can't bring herself to do it. Maybe a slap during the rape time or some bites, but not killing.

Not that.

He licked the corner of his dark lips breathing her fragrance.

Madara placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her a bit so she could face him directly. "Here." He grabbed her hand and gave her the rock.

Madara leaned against the couch with one hand on her butt and the other behind his head. "Do it." It was almost as an order.

...

The smell of dried blood made her eyes start to water. Did she felt regret? Even a little bit?

A soft hand grabbed the rock and placed it on the table. "Calm down." His hand stroked affectionately her back pushing her again towards him. "My Rag doll, are not allowed to cry maybe some nice new swill make her stop." He said kissing her temple.

* * *

This is for Yuti-chan who was the first one who reviewed this story. Thank you ;)


End file.
